


Death And Hate

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Death and hate have many views and means to different people, just as love does. Here's one view.





	Death And Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  This is REALLY short. But I thought it would be worth putting up. Inspired by the eleventh volume of the manga…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either

Every day we live—we die. Hate is all we feel.

With every breath we take, we die and with every day we wake, we hate. To do otherwise is impossible. We are inexplicably bound in death and hate. There is no more to life than death. No more to love than hate.

After all, hate  _is_  love.

Our souls cannot escape this existence of death and hate—it's impossible. To stop dying, is to cease to exist. To stop hating, is to be empty.

So I will continue dying…

And I will always hate her…

My precious—

My Tohru…

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  I hope you liked it. This is a rare treat-a non-Trio fic.I never do these often...but this one was bugging me, even if it is really short. Anyways, please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
